Strange VHS Ending
This is a screen that is shown at the end of a VHS tape. It is widescreen static with black bars. The static part wipes down and stays like that for a few seconds and then it usually wipes down again making the black screen go back to normal, but sometimes the tape rewinds before the black screen goes back to normal. On some VCRs, this ending looks a bit different. Here is a list of companies that used this screen at the end. #Nintendo of America INC. #CBS and Blockbuster #Lionel L.L.C. (From Lionel Trains) #Madacy Video #Children's Circle Home Video #Jamboree, Inc. Video #American Home Treasures #Metacom, Inc. (Some Tapes Recorded in the EP Mode) #Realtree Outdoor Products, Inc. (From the Monster Bucks VHS Series) #Just for Kids Video #Tae Bo Video (From Billy Blanks' Video) #Alpha Video Distributors #Heifer International (Seen on a VHS Pressing of The Promise) #Cascom Home Video #United American Video #Rabbit Ears Home Video (Rabbit Ears Productions) # Sony Wonder # Sony Music Entertainment # Random House Home Video # Brass Eagle, Inc. (Seen on a VHS of Brass Eagle Paintball 101) # Totality Films, L.L.C. # Ovation Home Video # Bridgestone Multimedia Group # ABC Video (American Broadcasting Corporation) # Burbank Video # Fisher Price Video (Specifically on Little People Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Jim Henson Video (Specifically on Fraggle Rock Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # USAA (Seen on a 1997 VHS Pressing of Kids and Airbags) # GRB Entertainment (Seen on a VHS Pressing of War Dogs: America's Forgotten Heroes) # Hanna-Barbera Home Video (Seen on a 1991 VHS Pressing of Hanna Barbera's Festival of Fun) # Word Entertainment # Manhattan Entertainment (from Manhattan Home Video) # Allied Artists Home Video # Brentwood Home Video # Barney Home Video # Vision Forum Video # Lyrick Studios (Seen on a 1997 VHS pressing of Barney: Waiting for Santa) # Tommy Nelson # PolyGram Video # Hi-Tops Video # ZonderVan Video # 3-G Home Video # National Geographic Video # D.K. Vision (Dorling Kindersley) # Barron's Home Video # WWE Home Video (from WWF Home Video) # MNTEX Entertainment # Living Arts/Gaiam # HBO Video (from Miscellaneous Home Video) # VidAmerica, Inc. # Publisher's Choice Video # Republic Pictures Home Video (Some Promo Copies Recorded in EP) # Vestron Video (Seen on an EP Mode Pressing of Gleaming the Cube Demo Tape, and the 1993 AVON Pressing of Where the Red Fern Grows) # Strand VCI Entertainment # Strand Home Video # Strand Releasing Home Video (Seen on a pressing of Psycho Beach Party) # Video Treasures # Lettuce Entertain You, Inc. (Some EP Mode Copies) # Les Films Séville Pictures (Canada) (Recorded in the SP/EP Mode) # Paramount Home Video (Canada) # Columbia/Tristar Hone Video (Canada) # Buena Vista Home Video (Seen on Pressings of Schoolhouse Rock Videos and the ESPN Videos) # Starmaker Entertainment #Anchor Bay Entertainment (Specifically on Thomas the Tank Engine Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) #City Productions Home Video (Seen on the 1994 VHS Pressings from A Tour of United States Capitals) #National Fire Protection Association (Seen on the VHS Pressing of Sparky's ABC's of Fire Safety) # Wet Cement Productions, Inc. (Seen on the Pressings of the Ewe Know Videos) #Questar Home Video # Feature Films for Families # Cabin Fever Entertainment (Seen on the AVON pressing of Lonesome Dove, perhaps on some AVON copies Recorded in EP) # New Horizons Home Video (Recorded in the SP/EP Mode on Some Screening Copies) #Diamond Entertainment Corporation #Sparrow Communications Group (from Sparrow Home Video) #Silver Screen Video # Simitar Entertainment # Holt Rinehart Winston (Canada) # Walt Disney Home Video (Specifically on the Baby Einstein Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Platinum Disc Corporation # Direct Source Special Products, Inc. # SBR, Inc. (Recorded in the SP/EP Mode) # The Biltmore Company (Seen on a VHS Pressing of Biltmore Estate: Discover a Guilded Age Christmas) #The Colgate-Palmotive Company # Prentice Hall (Distributed by Pearson Prentice Hall Video) # Scott Foresman Addison Wesley (Specifically on Mathmatazz Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # Marshmallow Marketing Video Corporation (Recorded in the EP Mode) # Rhino Home Video (Specifically Seen on My Little Pony Videos) # The Incredible World of DiC Home Entertainment (from Sterling Entertainment Group) # Xenon Entertainment Group #Sterling Entertainment Group # Gemstone Entertainment #Front Row Entertainment # Palm Beach Entertainment # ADV Films # DiC Toon-Time Video (Specifically on Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Videos and Sometimes on Other Videos) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Seen on the Pressings of M*A*S*H The Complete Seasons & the 1999 UK pressing of The Simpsons: Oh Brother Where Art Thou, perhaps among other tapes) # The M3D Pro Film Corporation (Recorded in the EP/SLP) # Warner Home Video (Seen some Pressings of The Bourne Identity (Rare EP Mode Copy), Thumbelina, The Avengers, City of Angels and Wrongfully Accused, perhaps among other videos) # Turner Home Entertainment (Some Avon Copies Recorded in EP)